1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for informing a transmitting facsimile machine of error occurrence in a receiving facsimile machine. More specifically, the present invention stores transmitting subscriber identification (TSI) information that is the telephone number of the transmitting facsimile machine, calls the telephone number in the event that a communication line is cut off due to error occurrence in received facsimile data, and informs the transmitting facsimile machine of error information including the contents of the error occurring in the receiving facsimile machine and the telephone number of another receiving facsimile machine that is capable of serving as the first receiving facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a facsimile machine includes a scanner for reading a document, a printer for outputting data in the shape of letters, and a communication member such as a telephone cable for transmitting/receiving data to/from the other party in a wide area, and the components are integrally formed to allow documents to be exchanged between two parties. In order to transmit and receive fax data using such a facsimile machine, protocols are exchanged between the transmitting facsimile machine (i.e., a transmitter) and the receiving facsimile machine (i.e., a receiver). In the event that an error occurs within the receiving facsimile machine such as, by way of example, a paper jam, depletion of the paper, a toner low condition, a full memory and the like, while facsimile data is being transmitted from the transmitting facsimile machine to the receiving facsimile machine, the receiving facsimile machine cannot receive further data. Accordingly, the receiving facsimile machine transmits a disconnect command (i.e., a DCN signal), that indicates the termination of communication, to the transmitting facsimile and cuts off the communication line.
I have noticed that, when the communication line is interrupted or otherwise discontinued due to the occurrence of an error at the receiver, the transmitter module tries to re-transmit the facsimile data. When the error in the receiver continues, the call from the transmitter may not be completed within Phase A. As a result, the transmitter does not know that the error has occurred in the receiver and continuously tries to transmit fax data from the transmitting facsimile machine. Moreover, I have found that the transmitter is unable to determine the type of error occurring in the receiver, and in the event that the transmitter does not know the number of another facsimile, the transmitter continuously redials the same number until the call has been completed with the receiver.